


It's the Little Things

by DreamWeaverStarSweeper



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWeaverStarSweeper/pseuds/DreamWeaverStarSweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Oliver let their feelings show in small, loving gestures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Digg stood behind her, his hand clenched on Felicity’s shoulder. She didn’t even notice. Felicity had her hand to her ear, pressing the speaker as far into her ear as she could. She jumped when the sharp pops of gun fire rang out. 

“Oliver?!” She could hear his labored breathing and more gunshots. Then he grunted and went silent. She could hear the echoes of metal on metal and could hear the deep grumble of a car starting and peeling away. But she didn’t hear Oliver’s breathing.

“Oliver!” she shouted into the microphone. Nothing.

Digg’s hand slid off her shoulder and he turned away. 

“Oliver?” Felicity’s voice waivered and tears welled up into her eyes. She covered her mouth but a small sob escaped her. Her whole entire body was going numb, starting at the base of her spine. 

A cough on the other end of the line elicited a watery gasp from Felicity. 

“Oliver!”

He coughed again and inhaled deeply. “I’m ok.” he managed to wheeze out. 

“Stay where you are! Digg is coming for you.”

Digg was already out the foundry door by the time she finished the sentence.

“Just stay with me ok. Have you been shot?” 

She heard him shifting with a small grunt. “Yeah, but it hit my vest, just nocked the wind out of me.”

Felicity let out a breath and rested her head on her desk. 

“Thanks for that, by the way.”

“What?” she asked.

 

“The vest. I know I didn’t like it at first, I said it would slow me down, which it did, by the way, but thank you.”

Felicity let out a small shaky laugh. “You’re welcome.”

He let out a small grunt.

“What are you doing? Whatever you’re doing, stop it.”

“I’m just…”

“Stop. You could have internal bleeding. You need to be as still as possible until Digg is there to look at you.”

“I don’t have internal bleeding.”

“How do you know?”

“I’d know if I had internal bleeding.”

“Says the guy who ignores an extremely broken leg.”

“Yeah, key word there was ‘ignore’. I didn’t not notice.”

“Whatever, just… just stay still, ok.?”

“Alright. I think he just pulled up anyway.”

“Oliver?!” Digg’s voice was small and muffled in her ear.

“Felicity.”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll see you soon.”

***

Felicity was just about to grab her coat and go look for the two men herself when Digg and Oliver burst into the foundry. They were in good spirits, laughing and exchanging manly banter. They were also carrying two greasy bags of Big Belly Burger. 

“Seriously? You stopped for burgers?”

She stood looking up at them with her hands on her hips. They both looked at her and gave her sheepish grins. 

“I was hungry.” Oliver chuckled.

“And, we knew that you still have a long night ahead of you with your second job. We thought you could use a pick-me up.”

Digg was a very smart man, but Felicity wasn’t going to let them get away that easily. “I can’t believe you stopped to get burgers while I was sitting here worrying about you!”

“We were fine.” Oliver pulled out a burger and handed it to Digg. He held out the second one to Felicity with a small, hopeful smile. 

She shook her head. “No. First thing first, take your shirt off.”

Oliver almost dropped the burger and Digg froze with his hand in the second bag. Slowly, watching Oliver and Felicity, he pulled a fry out and stuck it in his mouth. 

Recovering quickly, Oliver cleared his throat and did as he was told. A large red and purple welt swelled up underneath his right peck. Felicity pressed her thumb to it, inciting a hiss from him. 

“Hey!”

“I’m just checking for internal bleeding.”

He gave her a glare that told her he knew she had no idea what the symptoms of internal bleeding were. But she wanted to see, she wanted to check, she wanted to be sure he was ok. 

“He’s fine, Felicity.” Digg handed her the burger. This time she took it and bit into it. 

“Mmmm. This is delicious.”

“Fry?” Oliver held out the other bag to her. 

“I’ll trade you. I need to get going anyway.” She passed him her half eaten burger and picked out a few fries. She stuffed them in her mouth and grabbed her jacket and purse. 

“Digg, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Looking at Oliver she asked, “Are you staying at my place tonight? You could use an actual bed.” She felt the blush rising up her neck. Digg knew that Oliver was staying at her place, and, even though nothing was happening, it still felt odd saying those words to Oliver, especially in front of other people. 

“Uh, if you don’t mind.” she didn’t miss his quick glance at Digg. 

“Of course not. I won’t be home until late anyway. It’ll be quiet.” 

“Thanks.”

“Yeah.” she squeezed his arm as she passed him on her way out. 

***

It was 4 a.m. and still dark when Felicity finally unlocked her apartment door. She slid in, holding her keys together to avoid making a sound. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to climb into her bed. 

After closing the door behind her, Felicity slipped out of her shoes. She tiptoed past the pull-out mattress in her living room and straight to her bedroom. 

“Felicity?”

She cringed. “Yeah, sorry. Go back to sleep.”

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” she smiled into the darkness, knowing that he probably hadn’t slept much at all. 

Quietly, she slipped out of her work clothes and into a tshirt and pajama shorts. She climbed into bed and settled in. She sighed and closed her eyes. But sleep didn’t come. Something was nagging her. It had been bothering her all night, actually. 

She flung the comforter off and sat up. With a defeated sigh she climbed out of bed and padded back out to the living room. 

Felicity stood staring down at him, ringing her hands. 

This was stupid, she thought. She should just go back to bed. It was a stupid feeling and… weird. 

“Felicity.” his voice made her jump. She didn’t notice him move a single muscle. “You’re starting to freak me out.”

“Sorry.” She sat on the edge of his bed and after a brief pause, slid under the sheets. She curled herself against his back, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He stiffened but didn’t pull away. 

She whispered against his shoulder, “I should have hugged you when you walked into the foundry.”

She felt him relax and his chuckle vibrated through her chest. He turned lay on his back, keeping her arm draped across his chest. She remained pressed to his side. His arm slid underneath her head so she now rested on his chest. 

They stayed that way in companionable silence, listening to each other’s heartbeats. Eventually, Felicity felt the even rhythm of Oliver’s breathing. She didn’t dare move for fear of waking him. She knew he didn’t sleep well most nights, so she let her mind clear and stayed there with him. 

When she woke in the morning, she was in her own bed. Felicity stretched and rolled onto her other side. On the unused pillow sat a small piece of paper.

“Didn’t want to wake you after your long night. See you soon.”

No signature. Felicity smiled, slid out of bed and padded to the shower.


	2. Tenderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is fighting his inner demons, but Felicity is always there to remind him he ins't alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short angsty fic that takes place somewhere between 3x01 and who knows. Minor spoiler alert. This fic doesn't give what I could see in my head justice, but I tried. Enjoy.

Everything was falling apart; it had been for a while now. First, they lost Sara, and then there was Felicity and Ray, then with Diggle being less active with the team, and now Thea. How could he have not seen this? He thought she was on vacation, but she was actually training with Malcolm Merlyn. And Roy, poor Roy. He’s spiraling out of control. Oliver felt like he had been kicked in the gut, pushed into a shallow grave, and was now being buried alive. Slowly suffocating. Going numb. 

He felt sick and exhausted. What was the point of all this if he couldn’t even keep those he loves the most safe? Has he really done any good since he came back from the island?

Oliver sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. The foundry was dark and empty, the only light flooding Felicity’s workstation. Everyone had gone for the night, John went home to Lyla and his daughter, Roy couldn’t stand to be in the same place as Oliver at the moment, and Felicity went home to her apartment. 

He was failing them, like he failed everyone in his life. He could feel the team falling apart. Maybe it was better this way?

Oliver was deep in his thoughts when he heard the foundry door click closed. He raised his head from his hands and met Felicity’s eyes from across the room. Her hair was down and her face clean. She wore simple jeans and a gray t-shirt. Felicity looked exhausted. It seemed like it had been weeks since he saw her smile. She didn’t talk about it, but he knew her break from Ray really hurt her. And why wouldn’t it?

He watched her walk to her computers, the silence between them crackling. He could tell she was thinking and he knew exactly what she was about to say.

“Oliver,”

“Don’t, don’t say it isn’t my fault.” he cut her off. His voice wasn’t harsh, just quiet. He didn’t have much fight left in him, anyway. 

Oliver dropped his shoulders and rested his elbows on his knees, rubbing his forehead. The shock was starting to wear off; he could feel the exhaustion washing over him. 

“Felicity, I…” he struggled to find words. He didn’t really know what he was going to say to her. But he didn’t need to say anything; she already knew what he was thinking. 

She held his gaze as she walked to him and rested a hand on his cheek. He leaned into it and closed his eyes. Gently, she pulled him into her, holding his head against her body.

Slowly, Oliver’s arms found their way around her waist and he held her tight. Felicity wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips to his head. She held him like that for a few moments, letting him struggle with his demons, enfolded safely in her arms. She was always letting him know he wasn’t alone. 

Gently, Felicity, pressed her hand to his chin, forcing him to look up at her. She fluttered her lips over his furrowed brow and above his cheek before tenderly kissing his lips. She pulled back and searched his eyes. He pressed his hand firmly against her back, reassuring her. She kissed him again, with no urgency, just plain tenderness. She sighed and rested her forehead against his. 

They held each other in the quiet darkness of the foundry, stealing a few tranquil hours where Starling City and the Arrow didn’t exist.


	3. Just Shut Up and Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea convinces Oliver to let lose and dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little scene I imagined while listening to the new song Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon. I've never been much of a dancer myself so I'm sorry if the "dance moves" seem ridiculous... because they are. lol Enjoy!

“For all the time you spend here Ollie, I never see you out on the dance floor. You used to love to dance.”

“Yeah, well, I think I’ve grown out of the club scene.” 

“Yet… here you are.” Thea scanned Verdant. “At a club.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. He just stared back. Then Thea looked over his shoulder. “You should ask Felicity to dance.”

Oliver turned to follow her gaze. 

Felicity leaned against the bar. She was talking and laughing with Roy. 

“She looks like she came her to dance. Don’t you think?”

Oliver could hear the suggestion in Thea’s voice He couldn’t help but look Felicity over. She wore a black, backless dress. The skirt of it flowed out and ended 6 inches above the knee. Felicity paired the sexy dress with a bright pair of teal Converse. 

He felt a small push on his shoulder. Thea nudged him towards the bar and Felicity. Oliver pursed his lip but let his sister guide him forward. 

Thea positioned Oliver between her and Felicity but she leaned over to call across him.

“Hey Felicity! You want a drink?”

Felicity smiled in greeting and raised the glass she already had. 

“I’m good with this one, thanks though. Oh, and thanks for the invite.”

Oliver glanced at his sister; she caught his eye and winked. 

“I’m sure you could use a night out to let off some steam.”

“Yeah! Definitely.” Felicity laughed and took a sip of her drink.

“You guys should dance! This DJ is killing it!” Roy yelled over the crowd before moving on to help another girl at the end of the bar. Oliver could have sworn he winked conspiratorially at Thea. So that’s how it was, he thought. 

Felicity put her drink down on the bar and looked up at him.

“So, what do you think? I haven’t danced in forever, but I did wear my dancing shoes.” She lifted her skirt just slightly and showed her shoes off to Thea. Oliver tried not to think too hard on the expanse of thigh she exposed. 

“Go!” Thea nudged his shoulder again. “I have to check on the stock. I’ll catch up to you in a bit! Go have some fun.”

Felicity beamed. 

“How many of those have you had?”

“Only three.” she teased and grabbed his hand. “Come on!”

She pulled him towards the dance floor. “Felicity, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Oliver, shut up and dance with me.” She gave him big flirtatious smile that made his stomach flip and grabbed his other hand. She pulled on his arms, making him sway. It was so ridiculous he laughed. He felt the tension in his shoulders start to melt away. 

Felicity bopped and bounced in such an adorable way, that Oliver couldn’t help but smile and loosen up. They kicked their feet out in unison and swung their arms. They were having so much fun that Oliver didn’t care how ridiculous they looked. Using one of their linked hands, Oliver pulled Felicity closer to him, he rested his other hand on her bare back and rocked with her just long enough for her to look up into his eyes, then he pushed her out, twirling her under his arm. She laughed, her head falling back. He pulled her back in, flush against his chest. He smiled down at her. She was breathing heavily, like him, and she was practically glowing with happiness. 

“Who needs a salmon ladder when you have a dance floor?” Felicity shouted over the music. Her smiled faltered a bit and the flush of redness across her cheeks deepened. Oliver could only imagine what was crossing her mind, and he was pretty certain it involved him being shirtless. 

 

“It did get my heart pumping.” he called back. 

“I know.” her eyes fluttered down to the hand he held pressed against his chest. 

He hadn’t realized that they were standing still amongst the thumping crowd until now. Felicity’s eyes darted back up to his. This time, he felt color spread across his cheeks; he just hoped she didn’t notice it. She licked her lips, drawing his attention. They were standing awfully close. All he had to do was lean down and he’d be kissing her. He really wanted to do it too. Her lips parted, as if she knew what he was thinking. She even rose a bit on to her toes, leaning into him. The electricity between them was like a magnetic pull. 

They were centimeters apart when another dancer bumped into Felicity’s back. She fell forward into Oliver’s chest. He pulled back just quick enough to avoid a collision with her forehead. The tension between them instantly lessened. Felicity laughed nervously as she gained her balance, holding on to his forearms. Over her head, Oliver saw Diggle talking to Roy. They were looking their way. Oliver sighed. 

Felicity must have sensed his disappointment cause she turned to follow his gaze. She let out a small laugh and squeezed his arms. 

“Back to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these two short scenes weeks ago with a plan... which I have since forgotten. So, I've been thinking it would be fun to get peoples' ideas of what should happen next. Anyone up for some fun?! (I can't promise to write one for everyone, but I'll pick a couple of my favorites!!) 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, we're less than a week away from season 3 and I'm so excited!!


End file.
